


Let's make it a team effort

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: Angel had an idea on how to prank Husk. Alastor was certainly game to join in.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Let's make it a team effort

If there's one thing Alastor will say he can enjoy doing with Angel, it's pulling pranks. Both have a love for practical jokes and gladly formed a partnership to subtly mess with those around every now and again.

Then the spider had caught on to Alastor's habit of occasionally stealing Husk's drink. So when he proposed the idea of a bait and switch to see how many they could take before the cat starts tossing bottles at them while screaming. Oh Alastor was absolutely game.

The pair waited for a crowd to be asking for drinks and were so in sync working together. Angel would obnoxiously flirt with one guy or just be loud and whatever so when Husk would turn to glare Alastor would quickly down whatever cocktail was poured for the bartender.

Or Alastor would be distracting everyone with a particularly graphic story with visual aid via his shadows or some magic trick and Angel would suck back the unattended drink.

It was up to about five drinks now and Husk is getting very cautious. He also noticed that everyone seems very amused right now. A few patrons have been catching on and started screwing with him too. It became a game for the whole crowd.

Charlie passed by and seen what was happening but couldn't help but giggle it was like the sketch shows she and her dad would watch together.

Ten. Ten drinks was the magic number before a bottle sailed just barely over Angel's head. The spider ducked as he cackled with laughter he dropped and rolled across the floor before taking off running as he laughed. The shattering of glass chasing his retreat.

Only when he was gone did Husk notice not only was drink number eleven gone but so was the whiskey bottle he was pouring from. And Alastor is also nowhere to be seen. The cat demon slumped over the bar a feeling of defeat coursing through him. He gave up.

Charlie was kind enough to help clean up and serve drinks. She felt bad for him, and for taking enjoyment in the whole situation.

Alastor found Angel in the hall still laughing a bottle in hand as well.

"Oh I didn't notice you made off with a bottle of your own" Alastor spoke his own laughter following

"You could say I've got the tools... Handy" Angel joked waving his multiple arms.

Alastor laughed harder now. He decided to say screw it to formalities and slumped down on the floor next to Angel. He held up his bottle "Cheers my dear" 

The bottles clink together and they take a good long drink. "So how many days you think it will take before he starts serving us drinks again?" Angel says

"Oh just give him a big bottle of anything above a 35% strength and all will be forgiven" Alastor waved

Angel grinned "Personal experience?" 

Alastor smiled a little wider more genuine "Oh plenty" he agreed.

They comfortably sat in silence sipping on their booze until they ran dry. Pleasantly buzzing Alastor looked over a just as buzzed Angel.

The red headed demon figures for being such a good partner in crime a reward is due. So considering how much the spider flirts with him he put a hand softly to his face to direct his gaze and position him just right. The spider looked confused rightfully so to be fair. Then Alastor says "Ah what the hell, just once" and then he kissed him.

Angel gasped but kissed back gladly. A warmth spread through the two of them. Alastor eventually pulled away and looked at Angel. The spiders eyes are half lidded and he's obviously in a bit of a daze.

Alastor found he didn't mind that at all. He actually enjoyed it much to his own surprise! "Hmm, not bad, rather nice actually." Alastor hummed.

Angel shook his head and gained his composure back enough to speak. "I uhh, I'm happy smiles but, whadda fuck was dat?" 

Alastor laughed and with a grin he said "I believe that's what most people would call a kiss darling"

Angel face palmed and then looked at the proud of himself man before him. "Okay... Why did ya kiss me?" He spoke slowly and clearly

Alastor shrugged "Well I had such a wonderful time with you I wanted to do something nice in return. Also as long as I'm being honest, out of all the people I could kiss you would always be the first choice for me"

Angel is floored by this information and is starting to sober up from all the surprise he's feeling. "Wow, I, I wouldn't have figured that" Angel says slowly

Alastor raised an eyebrow Angel always seems to have such confidence in himself so the sudden lack of it is rather jarring. "And why not?" Alastor prompted

"You tha untouchable man who doesn't like anythin' close ta intimate contact would pick me? Angel Dust? Al unless ya forgot I'm a whore that sucks dick for cash" Angel challenges him looking right into his eyes.

Alastor's smile grows for that exact reason. "It's partly because of that look and attitude right there. You don't hesitate to tell me off or challenge what I say. You know what I get up to yet you treat me like anyone else. You never once used anything I let slip about myself against me. You Angel my dear are the closest thing I've had to a friend in decades"

The speech had Angel go quiet and stare on in shock. "Angel you managed to earn my respect because of your true actions. Have some pride my dear"

Alastor goes the extra mile and kisses him for the second time. Once the spider is left thoroughly breathless he stands and walks away at a casual pace.

He will leave it up to Angel whether he follows or not.


End file.
